Turkey, Stuffing, and Giving Thanks
by Elane
Summary: Molly prepares Thanksgiving dinner for her friends. Molly/Jeff, Stephanie/Jericho, Amy/Matt, Jacqueline/Bradshaw


Title: Turkey, Stuffing, and Giving Thanks

Author: Elane

Summary: A prefect Thanksgiving dinner... or is it?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own no one... 

Pairings: Molly/Jeff, Stephanie/Jericho, Matt/Amy, Jacqueline/Bradshaw

Note: Kinda a sequel to Costume Party Surprises.  That was focused on Stephanie/Jericho, this one is focused more on Molly/Jeff... mainly Molly, everything from the last one that was mention is carried over in this one: Stephanie/Jericho and Jacqueline/Bradshaw are married, and Stephanie/Jericho are expecting a baby.

"I can't believe I got talked into this," Molly said as she threw her oven-mitten covered hands up in the air.  Flour covered her arms and part of her face, and her face was beat red from all the heat in the kitchen.

"Then why agree?" Stephanie asked as she sat at the rectangular table that was located in the breakfast nook; that was connected to the kitchen.  She put her feet up on the chair across from her and got comfortable.  Unconsciously, she began to stroke her stomach lightly.

She reached into the oven and took out the yams that were covered in marshmallows.  Molly set the hot dish on top of a wooden chopping block and took the oven-mitts off.  She reached behind it and set the cooking timer to take the next food item out.  "This year Matt, Jeff, Lita, and I all decided to give Mr. Hardy the holiday off and since I suggested it; I am going first this year.  I want this to be perfect."  She walked over to Stephanie and stood next to her, taking a wallow of her water that sat on the table.

"Molly, dear," Stephanie said as she set her hand on her friend's shoulder.  "Why?  Everyone knows you can't cook."

"I can cook!" she exclaimed.  Molly set her cup back on the table and went back to the oven.  "Just because I burnt a TV dinner in the microwave, doesn't mean I can't cook."

"Yes it does.  Face it, you can't," Stephanie replied back.  "I don't know why we all agreed to come."  The small cooking timer went off.  "Shouldn't you be getting that?" she asked as she pointed to the small turkey shaped timer.

Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "You are supposed to be here to help Stephanie."

Stephanie shook in agreement.  "And I did..."

"Buying two pumpkin and two apple pies from the grocery store and then putting them in my pie dishes to look like you baked them doesn't count."

She giggled.  "I never said I would fix the desserts... I only said I would provide them."

"Thanks," Molly mumbled.  She opened the oven again and took the turkey out.  Molly then set the turkey aside and washed off her flour covered hands.  Picking up the list next to the sink, she took the paper and sat in a chair next to Stephanie.  Molly picked up a pen that sat on the table and crossed out a couple of things on the list.

"Who's bringing the potato salad?" Stephanie asked as she watched Molly.  "For some odd reason I have been craving that a lot.  Just last night I ate some..."

"Jackie... Bradshaw is bringing the mashed potatoes, Lita is bringing the green bean casserole," Molly listed.  "Oh, yeah, Matt's bring the drinks... two bottles of wine and some soda for you and Mr. Hardy."

"Chris brought the rolls and bread," Stephanie finished.

Molly nodded as she looked at the three bags of 'ready to serve' rolls and two loaves of bread.  "Yes he did.  All I had to do was the yams, turkey, stuffing—"

"And cranberry sauce," Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen with Jericho following behind him.  They were watching a Thanksgiving football game in the living room.  He reached into a nearby cabinet to get a glass cup.

Jericho went straight to his wife and hugged her from behind.  His hands instantly went to her slightly, pudgy stomach.  "How are the both of you?"

Stephanie kissed his cheek and smiled.  "We are both fine."

"That is my favorite, please don't forget it," Jeff said as he kissed Molly's lips quickly and then left the kitchen with a glass of water and Jericho.

"Cranberry sauce?" Stephanie said as she raised her eyebrow.

When Jeff and Jericho were finally out of sight, Molly ran to the phone and picked is up.  She dialed a number and waited for the person to answer their phone.  "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.  "Lita?  I forgot the cranberry sauce...  Can you possibly pick some up before you come over?"

Stephanie shook her head and chuckled.

"Thanks," she said as she hung the phone back up.

"Is she bringing it?" Stephanie asked.

Molly groaned in relief.  "Yes.  I can't believe I forgot... Jeff has been reminding me all week about it."  She walked to the kitchen pantry and pulled out a box of stuffing.  

"Is that's all that is left?" Stephanie asked.  She stood from her chair and reached into one of the cabinets to get the plates, glasses, and silverware out.

"Yep," Molly said as she continued.  "Where are just waiting on everyone else to bring their food and we can eat."

The doorbell rang as Molly and Stephanie continued to chat; Jeff answered the door and let the visitor in.  The visitor walked into the kitchen.

"Hello ladies!"

Molly and Stephanie turned around to face Jacqueline.  She had in her hand a large bowl of potato salad.  As she set it on the table, Stephanie and Molly gave her a hug.  When they looked behind her, they didn't see Bradshaw.

Jacqueline spoke before they could ask.  "He's still at home messing around.  I decided to come before him, so he should be here in thirty minutes to an hour."  

Molly and Stephanie nodded with an understanding.  As Molly steadily worked on the stuffing in the kitchen, with Jacqueline's occasional tips... in which Molly ignore; Stephanie began to the set the table in the dining room that was next to the kitchen and breakfast nook area.  Lita arrived at the house minutes later without Matt.

She walked into the kitchen with a large bowl that was cover in aluminum foil and a small plastic bag that contained two cans.  "Here's the potato salad and cranberries."  Lita set all the things on the table that was in the breakfast nook.  "And Matt left our house ten minutes ago to go get his dad.  He will be here later."

Stopping what she was doing, Molly looked at Lita.  "Please tell me you meant the green bean casserole."

"No," Lita said as she looked at Molly strangely.  "You told me potato salad... and Matt's bring the drinks and Mr. Hardy— nothing because he gets the holiday off."

Molly shook her head and rubbed her face.  "No... Lita you were supposed to bring the green bean casserole, because Jackie wanted to bring the potato salad."

"I swear I thought you asked me," Lita said.  She felt bad, because she knew how much Molly wanted the dinner to be perfect.  "I'm sorry Molly.  I did remember the cranberries though."  She reached into the plastic bag and handed Molly one of cans.

She looked at the can and frowned.  "Lita!"

"What?" Lita answered back.  She was starting to wish they didn't insist on giving Mr. Hardy a break this Thanksgiving.

Molly looked at the label again and read it out loud.  "100% real, whole cranberries."

"What?" Lita said with confusion.  She took the can from Molly and looked at the label again.  "Damn it!"

When Stephanie walked into the kitchen to get more plates and silverware, she could sense the tension in the air between Molly and Lita.  Slowly moving past them, she went to Jacqueline who was putting the finishing touches on Molly's stuffing and putting it into the oven.  "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Jacqueline smiled.  She found the whole situation funny.  Of course something had to go wrong; she just figured it would involve the fact that Molly can't cook.  "Lita brought potato salad and whole cranberries in a can instead of cranberry sauce in a can."

Stephanie shook her head as she stifled a giggle.

Closing her eyes, Molly hummed to herself and counted to ten slowly.  "You know what?" she said to all the women when she opened her eyes.  "Its okay, it will okay.  Just a little set back.  We got bread, stuffing, yams, and turkey... its okay.  I can work with that.  Bradshaw's bringing the mashed potatoes and Matt's bring the drinks."  She sat down at the table to settle herself.

Jacqueline took her bowl and Lita's bowl of potato salad and put them in the dining room on the table; Stephanie followed her with the rest of the plates and silverware.

Lita sat next to Molly and rubbed her back.  "I'm sorry Molly.  I didn't mean to mess up your Thanksgiving dinner."

She looked at Lita and gave her a hug.  "That's okay, you better be glad you're my fiancé's brother's girlfriend."

Lita chuckled and stood from the table.  "Yes, thank you for remind me yet again.  You have only been engaged for two weeks."  The timer went off for the stuffing and she went to the oven and took it out.  As she sat it on top of the stove, the doorbell rang.  Lita could hear Jeff and Jericho welcoming the new arrival, and figured it was either Bradshaw or Matt and Mr. Hardy.  "I'm going to take the yams and stuffing to the dining room Molly.  You just sit there and rest."

"Thanks Lita," Molly muffled.  Her head was on the table on top of her crossed arms that lay on the table.

She walked out of the kitchen into the dining room and saw Stephanie, Jacqueline, and Bradshaw huddled together on one side of the table.  "What's wrong?"

Jacqueline looked at Lita and grinned.  "Um, Bradshaw got mixed up... and brought potato salad."

Lita sat the yams and stuffing on the table.  "You got to be kidding me!"

All three shook their head no.  

"Goodness, don't tell Molly," Lita said as she grabbed Jacqueline's and Stephanie's hand and dragged them into the kitchen with her.  Bradshaw shrugged his shoulders and went to the living room to join Jeff and Jericho in the male tradition of watching football.

Molly lifted her head from the comfort of her cradled arms and looked at her three friends.  She noticed they looked nervous... and scared.  "Who was that at the door?"

Jacqueline looked at Stephanie and Lita and shrugged her shoulders.  "Uh, Bradshaw..."

"Oh, how come he didn't bring the mashed potatoes in here?" she asked as she looked at the three trying to figure out what was really going on.  

"Molly..."  Jacqueline looked to Lita to help her out.

"Please don't tell me brought potato salad too," she concluded quickly.

"Molly, hon, maybe you should just sit back down," Stephanie said as she guided her friend to the chair she just stood from.

She groaned as she settled back into the chair and cradled her head in her arms again.  The door bell rang again.  "This dinner is so messed up," Molly muttered.

"Molly?"

Molly lifted her head to see Mr. Hardy with a covered, plastic bowl in his hand and Matt with a brown paper bag.  "Hi Mr. Hardy!  Matt..."  She got up from the table and walked to Mr. Hardy.  Taking the bowl from his hands and giving him a hug, she said "You didn't have to bring anything."

"That's what I told him," Matt said as she put the bag on the table and pulled Lita to him.  He gave her a quick kiss.  "I got some Coke and beer."

"You got what?" Molly said as she gave Matt an evil look.

"Coke and beer..." he said.

Molly put Mr. Hardy's bowl on the table and set her hands on her hips.  "What happened to the wine?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and started towards the living room to watch some football with Jeff, Jericho, and Bradshaw.  "It was too expensive."

"Lita..." Molly growled.

All she could do was flash her a sympathetic smile.

"Smells good in here, Molly," Mr. Hardy said.

"Thanks," she said with a thankful smile.  Molly picked up Mr. Hardy's bowl.  "You didn't have to bring anything," she repeated from earlier.  

"I want to contribute something..." he said with a smile.  

She, along with Stephanie, Jacqueline, and Lita, started to walk towards the dining room.  "What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing special," he said grinning.  "Just my specialty.... potato salad."

*******

They all sat at the big wooden table in the dining room, which was only used for special occasions at Molly and Jeff's home.  They whole room was decorated in orange, red, and brown.  The food was scattered on the table: the turkey in the middle of the table, stuffing, yams, bread, and four bowls of potato salad.  The pies were on a small dessert cart next to the table and the cups were either filled with water or Coke-Cola.

After a prayer was said, Molly who sat at the head of table cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  "I just want to say... thank you guys for all being here.  I really appreciate all of you for having faith in my cooking.  Thank you Jeff, for being there for me and supporting me in everything I do."

Lita spoke next.  "I also want to say thank you.  You guys have been there for me all throughout my injury and me trying to work my way back into wrestling again.  Thank you for all the support, especially Matt, who is the sun in my life." 

Matt laced his fingers within hers and squeezed lightly.  "Lita, I'm thankful that you are in my life and are mine; I love you like no one else.  I am thankful to have friends and family like you guys.  All of you brighten up my days and always make me feel better."

"I'm also thankful for you guys," Jacqueline said, "and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you all and I know you feel the same.  I'm also thankful for my handsome husband, who has blessed me with his wisdom, understanding, and generosity everyday that we are together."

Bradshaw grinned and gave Jacqueline a kiss on her cheek.  "Wife, I love you and I don't know where I would be with you because you have definitely made everything better.  I'm also blessed to get to know all of you.  I never thought I would be friends with any of you... but I am and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I also want to thank all you guys for coming and spending Thanksgiving dinner with us.  All of you are positive influences on me and I have learned so much from you all.  Molly, I have learned the most from you and I'm looking forward to calling you my wife soon," Jeff said.  He flashed Molly, who was blushing, a smile from the other end of the table.

"I am thankful for my sons, who have grown up to the great men.  Your mother would be proud," Mr. Hardy said.  "For their girls for sticking by them... I know how they can get and for the new people I have met who are great friends to them thank you."

Jericho held Stephanie's hand and caressed her growing stomach.  "I'm thankful for my wife and child's health.  They have brought so much to my unexciting life.  I'm also thankful to have all of you as friends.  My life would be boring with out you."

Stephanie kissed their tangled hands.  "I'm also grateful for the health of my child and husband.  I don't know what I would do without you both in my life.  My friends, especially my girls... I love you all."

Molly beamed excitedly.  Everything, despite the faults of earlier, was going well so far.  "Let's eat!"

Matt was the first to dig into Molly's stuffing.  Using a big wooden spoon, he scooped out a moderate size and put it on his plate.  He picked up his fork and used it to get some of the stuffing.  Matt looked at it for a few seconds; he was scared of Molly's cooking.  The last time he ate some she fixed, he was throwing-up for two days straight.  Throwing caution into the wind, he put it in his mouth and promptly spit it out.

"How does it taste?" Lita asked him.  She was watching him, before she could decide to put any in her plate.

"Like paste," Matt whispered to her.

Jericho was also watching Matt.  He had some of Molly's yams on his plate.  And like Matt, he went for it... and like Matt he quickly spit it out.

"I don't think she finished cooking it," Jericho spoke to Stephanie softly.  She learned her lesson from the last time Molly cooked.  Her plate was full of potato salad.

Everyone decided to stick to the potato salad, like Stephanie, and bread.

Molly looked up from her plate and realized the turkey needed to be cut.  "Jeff?  Can you cut the turkey?"

Jeff picked up the craving knife and started to cut into the large bird.  As he put the knife in, he struck something hard and solid about four inches into it.  "What the hell?"  Everyone watched as he used the knife to find out what it was.

"What is it?" Molly asked as she saw that Jeff calculated what the problem was.

"How long was this in the freezer?" he asked her.  Jeff continued to pierce the turkey in different places and kept encountering the hard, solid mass.

She shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know... a week..."

"And how long did you cook it for?" he continued with the questioning.

"Um, the label said thirty minutes... after it's defrosted.  I defrosted it for two hours, and then put in the oven for forty-five minutes," she answered back.  Molly assumed it really didn't matter how long it should be defrosted, and she really didn't have the time to let it defrost longer than two hours.

"Babe, I think either you were supposed to cook it a bit longer or let it defrost longer," Jeff said.  He was still poking at the inside with the knife.

"Why?" Molly asked.  She knew she had already messed up the yams and stuffing, and figured turkey and potato salad would at least save the dinner.

"Because this bird is frozen in the inside," Jeff concluded.  He stabbed the hard mass and produced a small chunk of ice.

Molly moaned.  She looked at her watch and then at the people at the table.  "I think Pizza Palace sells turkey pizzas and they close in two hours..."

"Thank goodness," Jeff said as he stood to get the phone.  "Don't get me wrong babe, we really appreciated it and everything but... you know."

"Whatever," Molly said, "I know, I know, I can't cook."

THE END


End file.
